Conspire
by Stup1D-sk00LyarD-CRUSH
Summary: Bella flat lined. As in dead. Stupid doctors had to bring her back to life though. Now she's seeing things she doesn't want to see and bringing seven strangers to complete the horror. Better summary in chapter. References only suitable for mature readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Really Bored...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, do mess with characters**

**Summary**

**Bella flat lined after Tyler hit her with his van. Stupid persistant surgeons managed to get a heartbeat though Carlisle told them to let her go. Bella starts having these freaky dreams where she keeps seeing these strangers but every dream is a different place and time. She finds them and tells them about how they are all 'chained' together. They all think she's crazy until they start researching it themselves.**

**The thing about 'past lives' is they're not supposed to be dug up. This unfortunate group finds that out the hard way.**

"Bella watch out!" and then

Blackness.

Darkness.

That was when I was sure I was dead. It's a feeling of peace.

Can you hear the monotone? It's deafening but I can't get enough of it. Its like it's ringing far away in the distance. Far enough that I can touch it or hear it to it's extent. But it's loud.

Have you ever closed your eyes in the sun only to have the pure warmth and gold color glaze your eyes like they're not even closed. I'm shivering, like I just plunged into cold water but the day feels fair. It's a good day. Or it was. I don't know.

I wonder how much time has passed since Tyler hit me with his van. I should feel angry. But I'm not. Don't get me wrong. I'm not happy about being dead. If that's what I am. I just feel… I don't. I'm glazed over, I'm one note ringing like a bell, and I don't change. I can't feel happy or sad or lonely or shocked. I can just sit here in this world of darkness wondering about anything.

Has it been a year? An hour? A minute? It feels so long ago yet I recall it as though it had been a second ago.

A second ago I was staring at the tires of my truck that Charlie bought me. I was feeling strange, so cared after. I heard the screech of Tyler's van. I saw it coming toward me and I remember closing my eyes. Never really feeling the impact.

And too soon I was taken out of the dark palace. Too soon the lights shone on me, the feeling of pain scorched my skin. Too soon did I hear the fain voices. The monotone subsided; it was now just an irritating beeping.

"We did it. She's alive. She survived. She'll recover."

Would I?

* * *

**Don't expect to update frequently... this is my 'bored' project. Still like reviews though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT! Yeah right, I wish.**

_"SHE WILL COME!" he yelled. He was a pretty boy. He shouldn't be so angry. The way his messy bronze hair came down or the way his eyes sparkled. He was purely angelic._

_The girl was pretty too. He had her pinned against the wall. From my perspective they looked like lovers but he yelled at her in a menacing way that couldn't possibly be meant for a lover._

_He was holding pixie-like girl's throat up against the wall. She was crying. Not out of fear. More like denial. He came closer,_

_"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" he yelled. He wasn't trying to be mean. He just wanted her to get it through her head. Someone was coming. She wasn't safe._

_"She will come." He whispered, "And when she's done with you, after she…"_

_After she what? God, that is so frustrating! No matter how many times I see this I never figure out what this person was going to do. Then again, maybe it was something I didn't want to know._

"…_She will be indestructible."_

"_No…" the girl whimpered. Sweat was glinting in her short, ink black hair_

"_Don't you remember?" he was angry again, "You know what she's like! She almost got…"_

_Again. Frustrating. Did she hurt someone else? Who was this girl?_

"_I remember." The girl finally surrendered. The boy let his grip loosen. _

"_Get yourself out. Let me deal with her." He muttered_

"_Where will we meet?" you could now hear the authority in her voice. Not weak but equal._

"_I will find you. Gather the rest. Stay together. I will find you." He commanded._

_She nodded. Then looked alarmed. Sort of dazed but still alarmed._

"_What is it!" the boy yelled, shaking her almost violently._

_No! I don't want to see this anymore! WAKE UP!_

Suddenly I was in my bed again. I had heaps of dreams like that. Some had that pretty boy in it. Some had the pretty girl. Some had this drop-dead gorgeous woman in it usually accompanied by a muscular man and a lot of indecent scenarios. Some had a tall, handsome, blonde boy in it. Sometimes I dream of the doctor who had been in the surgery room while I died, I even dream of his wife. I don't usually have reoccurring dreams like the one I just had. The rest of my dreams only come once and each one looks like they all played dress up while I was looking at it. That dream I just had came so randomly. Sometimes I would have it every night for a week sometimes I would have it after a few months. But I remember all my dreams. I remember the names of the places, the people, what their relationship was to one another. Except for that dream, of course. It isn't really a specific dream. Would I dare to look at the clock? I turned and regretted it instantly. Four a.m.! Last time I checked it was two thirty! I haven't had a good night sleep since the accident. I smothered myself with the pillow willing myself to go back to sleep. How I dread the upcoming school in a few hours.

**Reviews make me happy... and it usually takes a lot to make me happy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

**(A/N) Computer broke. I hate reading long excuses so I'll save you from enduring it. Just saying sorry.**

I felt like the town freak.

People were sympathetic after I almost died but after I started falling asleep in class and screaming about nonsensical things I knew they thought I should be institutionalized. It got worse the day I forgot to take my shot at home so I had to take it at school.

I know, why would it be weird taking shots, right? Don't diabetics need shot's and all? Well, I'm pretty sure it wasn't a blood shot.

Yeah, that's the thing about my 'cure'.

What it does is it zeros out my blood so I can take whatever I want whether it's A, AB, AB+, O, it doesn't matter. Eventually, it zeros it out so much it's like the blood evaporates. Slowly my blood just disappears which requires me to take blood shots. It was theorized that I could take animal as well as human blood but the facility that was creating this cure went bankrupt and was unable to do anymore research.

So, basically I became the mentally unstable freak who brought blood and needles to school. Joy.

If I was a freak to the people my age I was a freaking abomination to their parents. I wasn't institutionalized but they did manage to convince Charlie ('_Daddy dearest_') to at least get therapy.

That's how I met Carlisle. Well, really, I met him when I was dying. He was the doctor who was sane. He told them other doctors not to use the formula, my 'cure', to revive me. But they brought me to life and now the poor guy is doubling as my therapist.

I've told him about my dreams.

He tries to act understanding and if I didn't know his behavior from my dreams I would have believed him. He thought I was crazy too.

* * *

It was my free period at school and I was by myself. Now a normal thing. I was in the library pretending to study when I came across old yearbooks.

A date and place came to my mind. It was from one of my dreams.

Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed the year from the shelf and started turning the pages. I didn't know what I was looking for but I knew I was looking for something. When I got to a certain page I started scanning the pictures. Until this point I had only been flipping through, only getting glances of the pages.

When I found what I was looking for I was so shocked. It was a picture of the muscular boy with the happy grin. 'Emmett McCarty' was printed in bold under it. This didn't shock me though. Right next to it was a picture of me. I let my hands trace the bold words under it.

"'Isabella McCarty'?" I whispered to myself

Next to the picture of me was a picture of the pretty, small girl with inky hair. Under her was the name 'Alice McCarty'.

It was so strange. But I didn't have time to dwell on that.

Suddenly I could hear every date and place in my head.

I started pulling out books. They where from all different times and places but they all had something about the people I dream about. It couldn't just be a coincidence. Our last names changed but there were always certain last names. Swan. Cullen. Masen. Platt. All repeated. Our first names were always consistent, though.

I grabbed a scrap of paper, wrote a heading in bold and started taking down notes.

The heading read: **Past Lives/Reincarnation**

**(A/N) As you MUST know by now I'm a horrible updater. Life has been really shit right now. I feel the need to say that, if you can't handle my random updates you really don't need to read. I'm really glad if you can be a loyal reader even through all my shit.  
**


End file.
